View From The Top
by mpjl03
Summary: DH SPOILERS! As Harry celebrates his victory, all those who have died have a viewing party of his extraordinary life. Includes James, Lily, Sirius, Cedric, DD, and all those who died in DH.


A/N – I might be looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested, feel free to send me a message.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but you know I'd love my own Little Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. Though I wouldn't mind Cedric, Fred, and Reggie either.

Prologue

Lily Potter had always enjoyed entertaining. Even when she was a little girl, she had always arranged her teddies and dollies around her miniature table, set with imaginary tea and scones. Sometimes she had even roped Petunia into playing with her. But that only worked when mum was around and Petunia couldn't refuse her little sister's wishes.

Today Lily was especially excited since it would be her first real party since….well….since she passed. It had been much different when it was she and James. And even then they were lucky they had each other. But even though they had their parents, who had passed before them, they still missed their friends. It wasn't much fun entertaining for two people, though they occasionally invited Marlene, Gideon and Fabian over. But they could never replace their friends, for everyone knew that it wasn't a party unless Sirius was there. Or at least that's what James insisted.

Thought they missed their friends dearly, the one person they missed the most was the one person they would never want to be up here with. Harry was the one thing Lily and James could never stop talking about. Whenever the conversation was dull or boring, they had Harry to talk about. And they never got tired of that. He was always mentioned and they could always see him, even if he couldn't see them. With the brilliant invention known to them as the Harry Moniter, Lily and James could view every moment of Harry's life. They could ever pause and rewind it, in case they missed something or if they wanted to view something again. James loved watching Harry's first time on a broom. He'd watch it over and over until Lily insisted they switched to something else.

The great thing about the Harry Monitor is that it didn't just monitor Harry. In fact, Lily and James could view any person they wanted to. And occasionally they would catch up on Remus or scan and see if Sirius was alright. But most of the time they kept it on the Harry channel, which was the best one in both of their opinion. At first, they watched Harry's ever movement. And then he was only a baby, all he did was sleep and eat, but James and Lily never stopped watching. Later they realized there was much more they could do here.

Heaven was constructed similarly to Earth. There were streets and houses and shops just like the Wizarding World. They also had Muggle things too like cars. But James and Lily lived in a neighborhood that was very similar to Godric's Hollow. Heaven was basically the same as Earth. They ate, slept, and even had jobs there. The only thing missing were hospitals, which weren't needed, since nobody got hurt. Yes, life was very good for the Potters.

_Ding, Dong_

"James dear, can you get that?" Lily called. She heard the sound of footsteps and knew he had heard her. She was busy enchanting her muffins so they tasted just right. No one could resist her chocolate chip muffins when she was alive, and James insisted they still tasted fantastic, but Lily would have to ask Remus what he thought, since he was the unofficial chocolate expert.

She slid the muffins on to a plate and admired her handy-work. Then she picked out a candle from her drawer and placed it in the middle of one of the muffins, as she did every year. Today was July 31st, and it was Harry's birthday. Though Harry would never be able to blow out the candle or even taste the muffin, Lily couldn't help it. She had to do it, and James never stopped her. She sighed as she looked at the muffin.

"Watcha up to Lily?" a voice behind her said. Lily nearly dropped the muffin and she turned around in shock. Standing before her was Sirius eating one of her muffins.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," she said exasperatedly. Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Oh Lily, I assure you, you can't die," Sirius said still chewing on muffin. Lily frowned and smacked him on the head, causing him to drop the muffin.

"Hey!" he said, trying to recover the muffin. But it was too late, Angie, the Potter's cat had already swiped in, grabbed the muffin and ran.

"Geez Lily, are you sure that's a cat?" he said still rubbing his head. Lily smiled at that.

"Well he does have doggish tendency's, but don't we all," Lily said shooting a pointed look at him. Sirius sighed.

"I see your point. So where's Prongsie?" he said scanning around.

"I thought he opened the door for you," Lily said in surprise. Sirius shook his head.

"You gave me a key, remember?" he said dangling the key in front of her face.

"Then I guess we should see who it is," Lily said. She walked out of the kitchen and Sirius followed only after swiping another muffin. He found her in the hall with James and their visitor.

"I'm so glad you could come," Lily said ushering him in. A smile was etched on the man's thin face.

"Well, I'm happy to be invited," he said. Then he looked over and saw Sirius who was scarfing down the rest of the muffin.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius said rudely.

"Really Sirius, you still gotten over this," Lily sighed.

"He should have told me," Sirius sniffed.

"If I had told you, you would have laughed in my face," the man pointed out.

"Or I would have stopped you from dying a fool's death," Sirius countered.

"It was a _hero's _death," Lily said eyeing Sirius angrily.

"Look if you won't get past your stubbornness, then at least this might help," the man said. He was holding a box of what looked like cupcakes, except they were black all over. James looked over to the box then picked one up and bit it. Immediately he spit it out, and Angie grabbed it eagerly before running again.

"What kind of flavor is this!" James said still gagging. Lily sighed. Sometimes she wondered where her husband's manners were.

"Licorice," the man said plainly, as though he saw no problem with it. Suddenly Sirius's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"I can't believe it. I haven't had one of these in nearly 20 years," he said reaching over a grabbing a cupcake.

"These always used to cheer him up," the man said, placing the box on the dining room table and then taking a cupcake himself.

"You remembered, Reg," Sirius said smiling broadly. Regulus nodded and grinned. A few seconds of silence and then an interruption by James.

"Sorry to interrupt your brotherly bonding moment, but would you like to enjoy the cupcakes, say, by the Harry Monitor," he said. Sirius and Regulus laughed and walked over to the Potter's living room. The first thing they noticed were the many enchanted banners bewitched to read "Happy Birthday Harry". All of them had pictures of Harry, from when he was baby all the way up to him flying a broomstick like he had been doing a few hours before. Lily thought it would look nice to have a picture of Harry on his birthday, laughing and enjoying the fun while playing Quidditch with the Weasleys.

"I love the decorations Lily," Sirius said grinning. If there was anyone he was more proud of, it was his godson.

"So are we really viewing Harry's life in its entirety," Regulus asked as he seated himself on a couch. The room had been enchanted to twice it size, with many couches to accommodate the people that would be joining them.

"Nope, just from First Year to now," James said.

"That's must be the most interesting part. He's led a fascinating life," Reg said fondly. He hadn't known about Harry until he met James and Lily two years ago when Sirius had died. He had watched, along with Sirius, Harry's 6th and 7th year and he was eager to see Harry's life from the begining. Besides, he got along well with the Potters though he and Sirius fought constantly. There last blow up had been about him trying to get the Horcrux. Sirius had said that he had been an idiot and Regulus had argued otherwise. But he guessed that the licorice cupcakes had cleared everything up.

_Ding, Dong_

"I'll get it this time," Lily said and she jumped up. She loved greeting guests, it was all part of entertaining. She opened the door to find 3 boys staring at her.

"Oh I'm so glad you boys could come," Lily said smiling.

"We wouldn't miss it Mrs. Potter," the boy in the middle said, showing her his brilliant smile. "And by the way, this is for you," he handed her a box and she looked inside. They were her favorite cookies, ginger snaps.

"Why thank you Cedric that was very kind of you," she said and Cedric blushed a little.

"It was nothing," he said and he stepped inside.

"How are you Colin?" Lily said patting the youngest boys shoulders.

"Doing better Mrs. Potter," he said. "I still can't believe I get to meet Harry's mom."

"Yeah, I know. Who would know that in death, most people would join the Harry Potter fan club," the boy next to Colin said laughing. His bright red hair and freckles made him easy to spot, no matter where he was.

"Oh Fred," Lily said beaming. When Cedric had died, she and her husband had taken him in until he had gotten a room of his own. She treated Cedric as she would her own son. When Fred and Colin had died only last month, Lily had comforted them, baked them snacks, listened to their problems, and most importantly, became a mother figure they could always turn too. Fred had loved spending time with Sirius and James. They were his idols. He still couldn't believe Sirius hadn't told him when they were at Grimmauld Place a few years back. But losing everyone he loved hadn't been easy for Fred. He hadn't wanted to come out of the bedroom he shared in the flat with Cedric and Colin for weeks. But eventually Lily coaxed him out of it. Now he was trying at least to enjoy what Heaven had to offer.

"The guys are in the living room," she said pointing back.

"Ok," Cedric said and he led Fred and Colin into the living room.

_Ding, Dong_

Lily had just about to join them in the living room, but instead she turned around and headed back towards the door. She opened it to find two people she was most pleased to see.

"Hiya Lily," Nymphadora Lupin said. She was beaming and holding out a package for her.

"Hello Dora," Lily said smiling. She was beginning to love spending time with Tonks during the last month. She was smart and funny and not to mention the only woman she could talk to. She loved her husband, Sirius and Remus dearly, but sometimes you needed a female opinion to gossip with, and Tonks was a lot of fun.

"Remus, you're looking good," Lily said, noticing that Remus looked much healthier than she had ever seen him.

"You actually look much healthier dead than alive," Tonks pointed out. Remus shoot her a look but then turned to Lily.

"Open the box," he pressed, pointing to her hands. Lily looked at the bright pink bow and unwrapped it quickly. She opened it to find a lot of one of James's favorite, peanut butter fudge.

"Oh Remus, James will love this," Lily said and she moved to hug him. He obliged and when she let go she turned to Nymphadora and hugged her too.

"Come in then," Lily said and she ushered them to the living room. She was about to slam the door when she noticed 3 more people had arrived. She grinned.

"Hello Lily," Albus Dumbledore said smiling. He was followed by Mad Eye Moody and a very irritated looking Severus Snape. But the minute Snape saw Lily, his eyes lit up but his mouth still remained in a tight scowl.

"Albus," Lily said hugging him. She then moved toward Mad Eye. Before he could stop her, she gave him a hug too. When she let go, she could tell he looked both irritated and pleased.

"Severus," Lily said glancing at Snape. He stared at her, his black eyes fixed on her green ones. Lily moved closer and was about to hug him when….

"Lily!" Lily turned to see James standing in the doorway, eating a piece of fudge. He looked at her, saw Snape and walked over. Snape frowned. He knew he shouldn't have come, but how could he have said no to Lily?

"Hello Potter," Snape said unable to disguise the coldness in his voice. James just looked at him. Then he cleared his throat.

"Look, I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I was an arrogant, stupid, prat when I was a teenager, and I shouldn't have pulled all those pranks on you. Especially when I tried to take your pants off, that was just mean. I've had nearly 17 years to think about this, ever since I died, and I realized I mistreated you because you were a Slytherin and because you were Lily's friend. Now, I see that I was wrong to judge you, and again, I'm very sorry for making your life hell at Hogwarts," James said. Then he stuck out his hand for Snape to shake. Lily looked like she might burst into tears. Her husband had really matured and he was finally showing the side of himself that attracted her to him in the first place.

Snape looked dumbstruck. He obviously was not expecting that at all. But then he sighed and said, "I never said thank you for saving my life Potter. So, uh, thank you." He shook James's hand and James grinned.

"So I guess we can get this party started know, huh," he said and he led the way into the living room. All the guests seated themselves on the couch. Dobby, the house elf that now lived with the Potters, was sitting on the floor by Fred's feet, his wide eyes filled with excitement. James stood up in front of the monitor.

"I just want to thank you all for coming," he said nodding at everyone seated. "Lily and I are so happy you could be here with us. Well, actually, we wish we weren't in this circumstance, but hey, at least we're all here together. So, without further ado, here is the Life and Times of Harry Potter from First Year all the way up til the Battle," James said grinning wickedly. He then fixed the settings and they were off to view the life of the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
